Chocolate
by FanofBellaandEdward
Summary: Harry has trouble with getting his chocolate on his bread. Thankfully, Draco is there to help him with it. Slash, fluff, Drarry, silly drabble. Please read and review!


Chocolate

**Author's note: So this is a completely useless drabble ^^ It came to me when I was trying to eat a sandwich with chocolate spread ... I really suck at making those sandwiches - just like Harry LOL So I decided to turn my misery at not being able to make a good sandwich in a drabble and this is the result LOL I hope you find it at least a bit amusing. :)**

**Warnings: eh, nothing in particular, just fluff and a mentioned lemon, but to be safe, I just have this rated T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter - J.K. Rowling owns it. Now I'm off to get a chocolate drink**

**Have fun with this drabble!**

* * *

Draco watched bemused how his lover of two years was trying to spread chocolate spread over his buttered slice of bread. He was trying for five minutes already and still the spread wouldn't stick to the bread. Every time Harry tried to remove his knife, the chocolate spread would cling to it and he had to repeat the process of spreading the chocolate.

Frustrated, Harry threw his knife on his plate and crossed his arms with a pout on his face.

"Giving up?" Draco asked amused.

Harry pouted harder. "The chocolate refuses to stick to the bread."

Draco chuckled. "Only you, Harry."

Green eyes narrowed. "Only I what?"

"You defeated the most powerful dark wizard of all times with only one spell, yet a simple slice of bread with chocolate is too much for you to handle," Draco smirked.

Harry huffed. "So what? It's not my fault the chocolate is stubborn."

Draco looked at the ruined bread; it was completely covered with a thick layer of butter. The little amount of chocolate on it covered only a small part.

"Maybe if you cut down on the butter, the chocolate would stick on the bread," Draco suggested with mirth in his eyes.

"But I like it with lots of butter. It tastes much better then." Harry scowled at the piece of bread, willing the chocolate to stay on the bread.

Draco stared at the pout on Harry's face and after three minutes of just watching his lover staring longingly at the chocolate, he sighed and stuck out his hand impatiently.

Harry looked at him confused.

"Give me that stupid piece of bread and the damn chocolate, you chocoholic," he sighed.

"Hey, you're not going to eat my chocolate!" Harry protested and glared at him, while guarding his plate.

Draco couldn't resist rolling his eyes. His boyfriend was really addicted to chocolate. He blamed Lupin for that.

"No, baby, I'm not going to eat that sugary crap," Draco snorted. "Just give me your plate and I'll make you that sandwich."

Emerald green eyes lightened up and Harry's face beamed at him. A plate was quickly pushed in his hand and an eager Harry was waiting for him to finish his sandwich.

Draco only had the time to take his knife away before the plate was snatched away.

A blond eyebrow was raised when he saw how eager Harry was eating his sandwich. It didn't take long for him to finish his sandwich and while he was busy licking his fingers clean from the chocolate that was smeared on his fingers, Draco was busy watching his face and the quick, wet, red tongue that was sweeping between the long, slender fingers.

A hunger – not like that of food – appeared in the grey eyes that started to burn.

Harry looked up warily when he heard a low growl escaping his boyfriend's mouth and a blush appeared on his pale cheeks when he recognized the passionate fire in Draco's grey eyes.

"Eh, Draco …" he trailed off uncertainly.

"Harry," Draco purred and stood up, stalking to Harry like a lion would go after his prey.

"Draco …" Harry stared at him warily.

"There are many times when I hate it when you eat chocolate." Draco paused for a few seconds, before continuing, "But there are also a lot of times when I'm happy that you do that."

"Oh? Why's that?" Harry asked confused. Draco had expressed his distaste for his favourite food many times and if he could help it, he refused to give Harry any chocolate.

"Because you got all dirty now. And we can't have you dirty, can we?" Draco purred. "I'll clean you up."

"Heh?" Was all that Harry managed to bring forth before he was dragged out of his chair, out of the kitchen, to their large bedroom.

Later on, Harry would muse about the fact that eating chocolate in front of Draco was hazardous for his arse.

* * *

**AN2: So, what did you think of it? Is it good enough to get some reviews? LOL I hope you liked it!**

**Please leave a review. It would make me very happy :)**

**Cuddles**

**Melissa**

**P.S. For more information about my upcoming and posted stories, please read my profile**


End file.
